


The song of silence .

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Non trespasser, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

The mark on her hand pulsed,,  it was slowly consuming her, she could feel the magic slowly deteriorating the skin and bones in her hand.. She knew it was killing her.  She had known from the moment the magic latched onto her. It had embedded. Itself deep into her spirit. She could barely move her fingers without being struck by the sudden consuming pain shooting up her arm ... The mark was blazing.. Raging inside her veins..

She had been able to hide the pain it caused from her friends. But now that she was alone once again her resolve.  Her will had started to give out. She fell to the marble floor in her room and cradled the mark to her chest. She gave in to the deep weary ness that she felt deep in her bones.. As the mark spark and throbbed against her chest.

She was dying.

Tears were steaming down her face, and her throat  was burning as a wave of pain and regret washed through her,  she had always been alone.  She had never thought to find her family in the world of Shem's. Cassandra with her faith.and constant support,  Sera with her pranks, cookies and loyalty, she had become more of a sister than anything.  Cole.with his insight,  With his companion to help others.  Dorian.with his need to be accepted.  Bull. Well he fit with Dorian.  Verric. Who was always a true friend. They had been with her through it all. Traipsing around thedus, helpingTo  rebuild Everything that had been destroyed. 

Telling stories at night by the camp fire. Laughing, singing,  fighting and bleeding together to help save and restore thedus. It only seemed fair that the mark would come consume her now.. She supposed  her duty was done, corypheus  was two years gone.  She has already successfully stopped the qunary. From blowing up the exhaulted council, she could accept her fate. The floor was cool. Against her forehead as she calmed herself and gave in. And just allowed the mark to come to us its speed up her arm.. The mark and the fade pulsated around her, it called  her spirit, to leave her mortal body. She felt her limbs and body turn cold and then numb as she gave into its call, and her last thoughts were of the first time an apostate mage had smiled at her.

"ѕσℓαѕ"

she whispered. his name was  the last thing that left her lips before she was pulled into the fade.

***********

Hot, moist air clung to her skin as the familiar musty smell of dirt and dried leaves invaded her nose. Noises of swooshing tree leaves and birds and hallas reached her ears and coursed through her body, making her heart drum with joy against her chest as she felt a grin make its way on her face.

 _Everything told her that she was in the home again.with the trees and forest. Almost like she never left_ _And she dared not open her eyes or move an inch lest this spell breaks.She Remember wheShe was littlE, After the Salish had found her. And  she loved to sing for her new family, Songs of what we were and what we had lost. Songs to bring the halla home and songs to soothe the children in the night. Keeper told me I had a beautiful voice like the elvhen singers of old. I had a gift, she said. Just one of man._

 _magic poured from me as easily as the songs did. I did not remember a time when magic was not a part of my life.. They worried what would happen. Clans could not have too many mages for the Shulman would bring danger to the people. However the keeper wasn't like that.  She would send then to other clans who did not posses many magic users_ _Other clans would send their children out into the wilds to fend for themselves but life label plan, However the keeper wasn't like that.  She would send then to other clans who did not posses many magic users_

 _. However_ _she had been chosen to stay,,  many of the people had despised her and her magic for it. So she threw herself in her study's, preferring her solitude. And performing her duty's without complain. The keeper taught me but as I grew in powered she also became frightened of me. Something about my magic scared her. She said it was wild and unlike anything she had known before. She taught me to control it but not how to wield it._

_But she was not my only teacher. My other teacher was a spirit.She(it) was kind and understanding where the Keeper was stern.she(it) had comforted me at night when I woke from bad dreams. It healed the little scrapes when I became too daring in the forest. It promised to protect me, and to guide me on my path. She (it) told me I was fate touched.  And promised me things I never thought to ask for._

She let out a sigh and allowed herself to be pampered in this strange paradise. Although she did find it just a bit strange that she didn’t walk a path to get to the afterlife. Her head was laid on something soft and warm.. Her hands brushed along the soft ground, feeling the soft grass brush through her fingertips.  
Of course.. That had only been the beginning,  her spirit friend had disappeared after she received the anchor,  she still remembers the sounds of her(its) cry that echoed through her mind.

  
She suddenly suddenly wished she could see her friend again.. She had been so lost without her.  
Her reflexes set in.  And she finally opened her eyes. to a whole world lit up in technicolor. Everything changed, moved, swept and shivered and blew through her and oh this was how it was supposed to be, e every thing was so beautiful, she felt like she had been blind and broken, the senses on her skin were heightened. For being dead.. She had never felt so alive.A. Bright and joyful laugh echoed through the grove to an enclosed space with reaching natural stone walls and a shallow pond. Trees that were impossibly green clung to the water’s edge and dipped their roots in hungrily. and in the middle between the soft stone pillars stood her felon, she (it) looked soft and light and beautifyl, more real than she had seemed in the past. 

a flurry of excitement bubbled up within her as she raced across the small field.Feeling like a small child. Her laugh echoed as she ran with all the speed her legs could Carrie. 

She felt marvelous. And so happy A, she completely forgot all her fears. All her burdens. She threw herself into her felons waiting arms. She had no need to catch her breath.  She didn't feel exhausted from her sprint and it should have bothered her.  But her felons arms were wrapped around her and her warmth filled her with even more joy her heart felt like bursting. 

  
_"Falon, oh Faon! ,  where have you been in missed you.  I thought you left me"_  
_"Oh my sweet child..please forgive me...da'uvana I never wanted to leave you, but it is time._ _._ " a musical warm musical voice made her look up,  brought her somewhat back to reality..

  
The spirt then smiled at her.holding her close for a moment before looking down at her in a loving smile. " _i am sorry but the moment you received  the ancor I knew it would mean your death. I am sorry my dear, but I must save you at all costs. All your questions will be answered in time. "_  
" _Oh.falon...I don't think,"_  
The spirit hummed and planted a small kiss to my forehead. She my eyes, and I was struck by how sad she looked.. I didn't understand.  Was she sad because I had died..

_"Tel’somnias, Da’len. Ir abelas"_

  
 I felt beside my self  instantly. There was regret, tinted with sorrow.in her eyes,  I could feel the emotions hover just outside of myself.I tried to reach out again, to find the hand of my companion, but the moment I did, the warmth from before was gone, and  my hands started to prickle, and I started to feel power building around me and it felt like I was being ripped out of myself..

 _‘Ir abelas_ ,’ she repeated, her voice full of sorrow.

  
The voices of the well were panicking and screaming. ** _" No!  No! She can't! "_**

And with that a loud ringing filled my ears, her felon poured herself ininto and, around me... and filling and pulling my spirit apart then together.   
She dissolved in front of me,  Before  once again I was left with the rushing feeling of passing through time, space, the Pressure was building; . Everything was growing heavy; I hadn’t realized I had been weightless until that weightlessness was replaced by that incredible pressure.it continued until I could feel it subside as I came back into my (a) body. 

The impact against the ground was sudden, the breath was forced from her lungs and she struggled to draw in a breath to replace what was lost. As she continued her attempts, she dared to open her eyes that she didn't know she had shut. She expected to see someone, her felon or one of her companions, it had to be morning, she had to finish the exhausted council. . Yet, she saw no faces, only the sky. She was no longer in her Chambers's.It was a courtyard of sorts, or a garden. It was hard to pinpoint the precise word for it, as it was a mixture of both. The structure reminded her more of Mythal’s Temple but smaller, more modest but still a temple of similar nature.  
  
She couldn't understand.. What happened?  Was she dead.. Dreaming?  
She looked back up to a sky filled with blues and greens.. With buildings floating in the sky.

  
_Imagine, instead, spires of crystal twining through the branches, palaces floating among the clouds._  
  
She wondered why Solas' retelling of ancient Elvhenan filled her thoughts,  but it was an echo of thy sky that was laid out above her. The trees she had seen and now rested at the edges of her vision were how he had painted the image in her mind. It was possibly the influence was that he had been on her mind lately, and  the dream heavily shaped by that thought.  
  
‘ _ **. We have been… Displaced.. The spirit of Razekial.. She broke time, she brought you hear. "**_ The voices of the well whispered in her head. She almost didn't hear them, they seemed almost far away. Like they were putting great effort into communicating with her, which was weird. 

_**"** why.?.. Where is hear? "_

Of course their was no. Answear, a wave of dizziness hit her as she tried to sit up. But her body protested like she hadn't used her body in some time,    She pushed through, checked herself for obvious injuries but found none. It was a strange thing to do in a dream, but the Well was not convinced that this was a dream. Regardless, she pussome up to her feet  ignoring her mmuscles, and another wave of dizziness hit her. 

 The air around her rippled out from her, and flowed out in white and blue waves of light and sound. It was a sweet and vibrant sound. She stared in wonder at the sight. She felt it, then, the magic that surrounded her. It engulfed her entirely, she could swim in it. She drew in a deep breath and her whole body responded, her blood sang; she felt truly alive. It was overwhelming, the feeling, the power that coursed through her, the way her magic responded, and how natural it felt, just like before, only it want as overwhelming this felt more.. Real. Right. 

 She felt the well trying to connect to her.. But it was like the connection was no longer... Connected to her.. She reached out to the strains she once felt on her. And connected.. 

**_You must silence your mmagic!  You don't want to draw to much attention. "_ **

" _how? "_

 _She got the faint impression of a huff.. Before her magic. Was prodded.. **Like this da'uvana.**_ She felt the push and pull.. A guide.. She watch as her magic dissipated... Until it locked inside herself.. Then she caught sight of where the anchor was once embedded and glowing.. It was gone.. And in its place wasa circle shaped.. Tatoo?.. It looked like the orb..(only smaller... Kinda like valasleen.. But it was shimmerie) With small swirly lines where the whole in her hand was.. She turned her hand over where the magic had grown up her arm.. And instead of magic were light green lines snaking up her arm.. Like vines.. And... She looked down at her self.. Her hair was long.. And black, with blue accents... But what really struck her was.. She was also naked... Her hair was long and covered most of her body. But that wasn't the point.... WHy was she naked!. 

 

 The sound of a twig snaping and a low growl drew her from her self.. She looked up and caught sight of a large grew wolf standing closest to the garden entrance. She I instantly froze.. She met the grew eyes of the wolf, who was watching her with the look of curiosity.. Before the sound off foot steps drew his gaze away.. She won't lie.. She was absolutely terrified. She wanted to run and hide.  But before she could even move the wolfs gaze pinned her in place.  
The well also bubbled up with a don't run.. It would be unwise.... Which wasn't super.. Helpful or comforting.. And the sudden urge to cry was overwhelming... She started shaking by the time several sentinel elves appeared behind... The giant terrifying wolf that was.. Glaring coldly at me... His eyes were the color of storm clouds... 

She was openly shaking and crying... She felt ridiculous.. She looked down at the ground momentarily frozen watching her tears fall to the ground... She rapid her arms around herself when she felt the warm.. Almost familiar aura sweep over her.. Like a mothers comfort when she felt the fabric fall on her shoulders.. Causing her to jump and squeak. She looked up to be greeted by the most beautiful elven women she's ever seen her hair was almost white.with a silver shine her eyes were bright gold.. Her face was angular but soft.. She was motherly.. Almost.. Her smile was bright and warm.. As she embraced her.. She tucked me in close to her side. 

"peace. We have plenty of time for answers for now let's take you inside and get you warm.."

At first she didn't understand.. Until the well translated..she hoped she'd actual learn the language,  she already didn't like relying on it to understand people,  she was  annoyed as she walked past the sentinels... They were.. Just standing their gaping... It was rude.. " ** _Child.. its not everyday one just appears causing ripples as she wakes..you are fortunate mythal was the one to come for you.  "_** mythal. Chuckled and smiled down at me.. "we are connected thru the well, I received your knowledge when you entered this worLD. Although... It seems to be.. Fading.. Curious.. " she squeeze my shoulders in comfort as she led me through large golden doors. 

.. 

 


	2. Not a dream

As they lead her deeper into the temple, the more crystal twins trees and other beautiful plant life they passed, the more colorful the air became, more prominent, vibrant, like being inside of a rainbow. The trees were one thing, but what had drawn her curiosity were the statues of wolves and dragons that served as the guardians of the sacred ground. As they continued onwards, they grew more numerous and far more colorful. They had gone from statues of stone to those made of crystal.  
She could help but stare. And marvel... It seemed so real, this no longer felt like a dream.

"their will be plenty of time to explore, and we have much to teach you.. Come. " mutual squeeze her arm and led her forward once more.. 

Mythal’s Temple, the inside foyer was large and spacious, leading off to many different rooms. She longed to explore . She wondered how in depth she could truly paint a world she knew so little of. The walls were lined with various mosaics, crafted from gold and various metal tiles; they told stories she was unfamiliar with, and couldn’t grasp from the imagery alone. She saw magic twisting in the air, providing a soft light. A single fleck of this magic along was dim, but as they danced together, they shone brightly enough to color the halls. They were brilliant shades of color, shifting and dancing to some rhyther she had never seen but also felt vaguely familiar?. 

A small girl with mythal s valasleen walked up and offered a small bowl before speaking.. Only this time she didn't understand the well no longer seemed to be present. 

 "Dithara na renan." was whispered and a small tingling filled my mouth. It surprised me causing me to gerk. Away. The arms still around me only tightened and I looked up "you must be able to understand. Its a simple spell,  I didn't think to warn you. 

She turned back to the girl with a bright smile"I will tend to our new guest, but could you bring some refreshments in after we. Get settled? "

With a nod and a bow the girl skittered away.  There were elves everywhere. But what made her unsure were the spirits that hovered around. She could feel them.  They seemed delighted that I had become aware of the fact. 

The wing was shaped like a semi-circle, with several doors and archways leading away to different rooms. Planted in the middle of the courtyard was a huge, ancient tree, its leaves a dazzling array of Autumn colors. Each leaf was vivid and gemlike, and a cool refreshing breeze swept over her from some unseen place, making the giant tree whisper and rustle. Fluttering leaves fell all around her in a swathe of color, but disappeared once they touched the floor. It was magic like she had never seen. But before she could become even more entranced she was led through a door to another large room. 

 There was a large comfortable bed, that looked to be made of living  wood, with vines that shifted and moved, the sofathe that mythal had taken,  for lounging looked to be made of the same wood, it shifted when she sat upon it, , a warm fireplace, a desk, a wardrobe, bookshelves, a private bathing area, and a balcony that looked out over what appeared to be a communal garden and courtyard.it all seemed alive. (It also reminded her of her room in sky hold). And she instantly felt a little more at ease. 

 Mythal was watching her silently with a unamused expression. She later the sept next to her, for me to sit on.I stuffily walked over to her and sat, the furnishing shifted, and became so soft and comfortable. Like she was wrapped up in a cloud. She relaxed instantly. 

" now I am sure you have questions? "

"is this a dream? Is this real? Where am I. Do you know how I got hear, why I'm even hear.? "she couldn't stop her ququestions from just blurting out. She took a deep breath and was going to continue, until her hand caught mine. Her laugh was warm and bright. She was truly.. Welcoming and honestly if this was real.. What does that mean now. The mythal she had met before.. Well shed be happy never meeting her again. She was nothing like the women sitting next to her. She didn't feel the same.. 

 " one question at a time, No this is not a dream my dear,  you are in my summer home,  and from the knowledge I received. You are in elvhenan. You were pushed through a time rip.. As to why.. I have a few ideas, it will take time for all the pieces to come together. "

"How do I get back? "

The smile she had been wearing the whole time disappeared instantly, her face turned sad and she hesitated , her eyes searched my face and eyes for a moment. But she didn't have to say, it was allover her face. But she hoped that it didn't mean what she thought. 

"I.. It may be possible. I will not lie to you however, it is not something that I can achieve, you have a choice you can strive to return or you can strive for future, "

 " I'm not even from hear. This is a completely unknown world to mE! , my home and future are.. In the future. " 

"no I don't believe that is true. You werewere raised and protected from a old one. if she sent you hear then this is your place,  you may not know this world but you will,  I will train and teach you. For now if anyone asks you are a spirit of harmany, that will explain your lack of knowledge. "

 She didn't hear the knock on the door, not over the sound of her heart pounding. The rushing sound in her ears.. Did she mean her felon?.. Her spirit friend. She felt lost and unsure. Did she truly know nothing! Her blood ran cold as all the blood drained from her face and terror gripped her heart. She knew the truth. The well had called her razikial.. Honestly she didn't think this day could get any worse. 

Oh how wrong she was. 

It was the sound of someone clearing their throat that drew her out of herself. Only to have the breath knocked Right back out of her... 

There was no mistaking the person who stood there, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

He was regal and somehow seemed to stand so proudly despite the way he leaned.was solas.. Only.. Not. He held a trey in his his hands, seemingly unsure as he regarded me.. 

"forgive the intrusion. I herd shouting, and did not wish to send in kithara,  I hope all is well? "

“Fen’harel --“ Ellana’s head jerked up to stare at Mythal, breaking her illusion as quickly as she had tried to form it.Mutual her eyes said it all. 

She was hot and cold all at once.She felt herself struggle to draw air, but resisted the urge to break into full panic.  
  
Her heart shattered and she couldn’t breathe.  
  
The one called Dread Wolf, the one who bore the face of her heart, yet who was entirely different shifted ffrom foot to foot. ,  as he inspected her. She took in the sight of him, in the new angle of lighting. He wore a skull of a wolf upon his brow, held there like a crown by leather bands that matched the color of his hair. These bands served not only holding up the skull, but to hold the locks of his hair back and out of his face. It was unusual seeing his face with hair, but the lower half was clean shaven, like the man she knew.  
  
His eyes met hers and she felt herself grow cold again, her blood ran rampant and her ears grew hot. Betrayal was a heavy taste in her mouth, one that she would not savor.  
  
Solas was Fen’harel.   
  
It explained much and left more questions. It was just like him.

 

***********************************************  
Mythal.  
She knew it was coming the poor child was already overwhelmed. MytMythal caught her before she hit the ground. She had half a mind to scold fen, but it wasn't his doing. Not yet anyway. maybe something good will happen. Her wolf had indeed always been alone, duty was his sole companion. He had a few mistresses, but would qui quickly prove... Well he hunted alone.

She would change that.

She laid the girl on the bed, removing the cloak she was wearing. Before tucking her in.  
"who is she"  
She could feel his curiosity from across the room.  
"a new ally, she was chosen by a old one. . I will teach her control. You will teach her battle tactics, and battle strategy...  would in fact like to place her u under your care for a time. Just until she is able to fully stand on her own. "

"why did she faint, she looked at me like I had.... Like she knew me.  "

  
"hmmm well the poor girl has had quite the day... She was riped from her home, as to why.. Well I will let her decide what she tells you. Now sit we have much to discusse,  she changes everything. "

""what will we tell the others.. They will not simply allow her to go about. They won't simply accept her. "

" I have a few ideas... It will take time,  that is why I would like for her to remain hear,  in your care. Out of the others way,"

He sighed.. "very well.. Lucky this room was vacant. "

Hmmm indeed very... Fortuitous .. 

 


	3. A new beginning

.The sight of a magnificent mural above my head. The style was foreign to me but yet familiar. I knew I had seen similar paintings before but the location eluded me as I took in the beauty around me. It depicted a smiling elf maiden with long flowing silver hair. By her side was an equally beautiful golden halla. There were trees and flowers surrounding them and it covered the entire ceiling. The colours were bright and vibrant like it had only been painted yesterday.  
I was alone.  
My eyes settled on the hearth that lit the room, the fire a pale blue. Questions of how she arrived lingered on the tip of her tongue but the memories came before she could truly question.

Her heart ached all over again.

She buried her face into the silk. Warm fabric that surrounded her and wept. She wept to rid herself of the pain, to rid herself of her desire to hate, to feel betrayed. He had lied to her about everything. Though there were grains of truth. Things he had experienced in the Fade about Elvhenan were lies. He had lived them rather than dreamt. And then there was also the betrayal of her falon, she brought her hear. She pretended to be just a spirit. She never even warned her.. What was she suppose to do. Why was she even hear.  
She couldn't help but feel afraid.

It took some time but Swallowing against the fear.. I am not a coward. I will adapt. I am the inquisitor.. I repeated in my head as I moved to climb out of the bed.

 

The floor was warm. Far warmer then I expected and I cast a quick down to be sure that it was indeed stone beneath my feet. .The moment she set her foot down the floor rippled, like stepping into water. Only she cold feel stone beneath her feet..  There was no great design but the stones had been laid down skillfully and I could not see where one ended and the other began. She stood and watched as the floor rippled.. It was really.. Amazing.  Honestly the air.. She could feel magic tingling along her skin... In the air around around her.. It. She felt amazing!   She stretched her arms above her head. And took a deep breath.

Finally Looking down at herself, she examined the skin. On her legs. Hips.. Her arms and hand.. She was slightly whiter.. Creamery..  it was almost ethereal, new.

Taking another look  around the room.. She spotted a large mirror. It kinda looked like a. Eluvian. Its frame was gold and had vines and flowers carved into the frame.. the surface was silver but it seemed alive.. Much like everything.. It looked natural almost.like everything grew. Instead of being made. And she loved it. 

She rushed towards it, until she caught sight of herself.  she can't say she looked exactly different.  But her face was different,They were subtle changes,  she looked more elvhan. Her facewas younger, softer. Her eyes were the color of dawnstone, her noise and jawline were more pronounce. Here ears poked out of the side of her head, they were longer, more pointed. and her body. She was taller, leaner, her Brest's and hips were slightly wide. 

" you are immortal. Your.. Falon, she saved you when she ripped your spirit from your mortal vessel. The elders... Indeed many elvhan  often hide their spirits in weaker vessels. I suspect that is why you were.. why you were raised as a mortal. I believe that you may in fact have been born hear in elvhan. And whoever your true parents were. They hid your spirit in a vessel. the portal you went thru. It already existed.. I tried for many years to figure out what created it. You see no one could go through it. I tried many times. "

Mythal, was standing a little behind her, just out of the mirrors reflection. She was... Well beautiful. Even more so in the fine robes she was wearing.. The jewels she had in her hair and clothing made her looks bright and almost.. Dream like she was that beautiful. She glittered and the light caught o. Her jewels making her shine 

She had move toward the small table and set down a try of what she assumed was food.. She was quiet as she moved about.. They regarded each other for a moment. She was kinda.. Well. She didn't know how she should feel. 

"are you saying... That someone.. That someone sent me forward in time..when I was.. I don't remember anything like that... I. Grew up.. "

" you don't really remember do you?  Yes you were mostly raised by yoor dalish clan... But what about before you lived with them? "

" I.. They found me when I was... Well I've always been with them.. Keeper found me she said when I was just a child. No more than two.. So... I guess.. "

She smiled at her bright and loving.. She wonders if shed get use to it.. And briefly considered if this woman was just... Pretending.. If the oh so warm smile was true. 

" you are one of us. A evinarus.... And I truly believe that you belong hear.. That portal.. It is closed... Gone, meaning it was created for you.. You were the key. That is why I inbuilt this temple hear.. So I could keep an eye on it.. Cince I could not interact with it... so I hid it.. Placed it under the care of a friend... Its a good thing I was hear when you came thru... It seems fate is always throwing curves at us.. "

"right... (sighing) well... What does that mean... What happens now"

"First you should eat".. She Chuckled and waved towards the trey.(contained brightly colored fruits.. To cups of some clear liquid and rolls ). And motioned for her to goin her... Which she did. somewhat he saintly... . (One day at a time Ellie she told herself... One thing at a  time...) So this was real... She was honestly.. So lost that she could only take things as they came... 

*****                    ********                        ********************              **********               ***********           ******

Oh creators.. The food.. Each bite was like a small burst of different flavors hitting her senses all at once. Sweet and.. Incredibly amazing how it felt sliding down her throat.. She couldn't help herself.. She started stuffing her face like she never tasted food before. 

Josie. Would be applaud by her manners... Or lack of manners... But she honestly seemed incapable of stopping... It was addictive almost.. And so so good.. That when it was gone in what felt like moments she was momentarily upset.. And felt lost allover again.. It was slightly overwhelming. 

" your emotions and sensess are heightened now... Everything you feel will be felt stronger. Deeper. Every taste.. Will be more.. Everything will effect you differently.. It was why you fainted... You were completely overwhelmed.. "

 Her face flushed... Oh no... She fainted... After two years... She finally sees him again.. (.. Not that she in any way cared... Its not like she spent two years hoping to find find him.. Wondering about his last critic message.. And the lack of answers didn't keep her up at night... Nope.. She had completely got over the man... )   and she faints... To be fair fight finding out he was actually fen'harel.. Was kind of a shock... (or a punch to the gut )... But honestly how embarassing. 

" I remember when I first experienced my rebirth I guess you could call it... I to had a similar experience with a old one.. Although I knew what was happening.. I will help teach you control. It won't be difficult. With the connection we have,  and your senses will adjust. "

"why.. Why would you help me?.. "

" why should I. Not.  I am in the perfect position To help you, to best teach you, .. And as I said you are one of us.... And,  the thank knowledge I obtained from you.. Even if you unintentionally gave it,  it is still a gift.. The vir'abaslans. It is no longer tied to you.. I broke thee remaining remaining strands.. It can be overwhelming to have voices whispering in your ear... And knowledge is the only the thing of actual value in this world... So I will share me mine. "

"thank you... Then.... So what did the well give you.. Exactly..? " She felt violated almost.... It was bad enough being flung thru time like a rag doll.. But the stupid well of freaking sorrows gave mutual access to her mind.. I mean was that in the small weighting. She knew it would bind her to mythal. But to be able to be inside her head was not apart of the bargain... Or was it... Not one of her smartest choices.... she was Suddenly extremely grateful that she no longer had to worries about that mistake.. 

"eeverything, all the knowledge that you possess, I now also posses.  It is how I am best able to help those who chose to serve me,  how I can best services them in the long run.. We share knowledge.. and even without your connection to the well it still  created a connection between us. "

Oh.  Well what could she say,  nothing.  She could only hope it won't somehow come back to kick her in the ass,  mythal from her time did didn't exactly inspire any kind of trust.  She honestly seemed kinda crazy.. (Then again myBe I'm crazy.. ). 

  I will need to train you to actually be able to use your natural gifts as we cannot have you simply reacting with your emotions.. It will be easier with the band.”

“The band?” I stared at her in confusion.

A small tattoo around your wrist. On your body.” She said with a motion. “It is actually a piece of Elvhen technology, keeping your magic from being to reactive... You would have blown half my sentinels away.. If I abhorrent intervened... ” Mythal said with a small laugh. “If you did not know that it was there, you would have never noticed. I devised it for children who came into their powers a little too early but it appears to be working fine for you.”

“I can control my magic just fine.” I could not keep the mild annoyance out of my voice.  
  
“Perhaps where you are from, you can.” I could hear the frown in her voice. “However it seems that your magic has been increasing not unusual,  but with the.... Struggle we are facing... Many of our ally's will not hesitate.  They will either try to use you... Or kill you... Or depending on the person death would be a blessing..  As for our enemy's.. Well it is best for you to lay low... I promise. You this.  I only want what is best for you.. I am not your enemy.. "

 

" I.. I don't really have a choice but to trust you... This isn't my world.. I don't have any body.. And from the brief encounter at the cross roads... And.. Solas,  I realize that I really don't know anything... And a... Ally would be.. "

" we are to be friends... And hopefully your mentor... I Ink know that the mythal.. Or flemeth from your world was broken.. As was the Solas you knew... But I can tell you this... Even as broken as he was... He truly loved you.. Something he has never felt.. His greatest love has always been for the people.. His duty. His pride.. Don't mistake me... He has had lovers. But he has yet to truly love... "

"is their a reason you are bringing this up... I'd really rather not.. I'm not really ready to discuss my past relationship with him.. "

" I am sorry.. I know that... Well,  I will be completely honest then.. I am placing you u under his care.. I will teach you control.. But he will be teaching you.. Battle tactics.. And how to wield your power.. Your magic is very similar to his... Only.. Not.. I honestly do not have his same level of knowledge.. There. Is a reason I asked him to join me.. As I ask you."

Oh so now she asking.?  From the look on her face it was pretty clear that it would be in my best interest to do as she asks... I meanshe's mythal... Said to be the most powerful.... (sigh )

"yes.. I.. Okay.. But.. "

(Mythal raised her eyebrows.and gave her that look... The look of a mother who knows what your going to say... And would rather not. Have to explain themselves... )

" okay... But.. I don't have to stay with him do I can't I just.. "

 

"no.he As you know has places far out of the way of the others..Your aura is that of a person who is truly innocent, you are  A protector. Cunning, fierce and powerful. But you are also young and unused to your power, " you will learn from him.. Then when the time is right... You will deside your place.. Now.. let us begin.. In a few months the festival's will begin.. And if you want to be able to walk amongst the people you must first learn to guard your emotions "

 "  thank you.. "(what more could she say.. She was stuck hear.. Alone )

 


	4. Chapter 4

"starting with mental wards.First you must ground yourself.. Right now you are holding your aura inside yourself..  That is a good step.. But your emotions are.. Very open.. It will make it harder to control your magic... Once you feel calm and centered, you should extend your magical senses so you can see your aura."  
 closing her eyes, she let herself relax..( Her felon taught her how to enter a almost tranquility) ,the  familiar sensation of seeing both within and beyond herself, the pulsing colors of her aura appeared. It seemed brighter than she remembered,the normal gold, was not outlined with blue and green. She could see sparks of colors.. That must have been her emotions pulsating and electric  around the midst of her aura.

"You see how the energy pulses, flaring past the confines of your body?" mythal's musical voice continued in her mind.. Almost like a whisper in her head.. As images and feelings of how it was mentioned to be done filled her mind  "The first thing you must do is pull it within you, gathering it to yourself as if it is something you long to possess, embracing it."  
It was a lot harder than it sounded , drawing her aura towards her with a feeling like pulling a drawstring closed.much like she had done when she first arrived.. But she hadn't really noticed me much at the time..  
"good.. Now. With your aura contained within you, your emotions will no longer dance upon the air for anyone to feel by chance. The next part is more difficult in practice, but easier conceptually. You must imagine a cover , something to concealing and protect .  like the imagery of a cloak of fog, or reflective glass. "If a strong emotion troubles you, let is pass through you without lingering, always  remember your center ".

It took most of the day before she could easily conceal her emotions.. She won't lie,  she might have lost her temper a few times.. And almost caught her room on fire..  But mythal seemed very pleased that she managed to do it, before night had completely fallen, but the sky had started to darken,  the bright colors that filled the air had shifted to darker blues and reds and pinks.. It was really beautiful.

. "now let us dress,  I Am shure the people are  wondering what is going on and is asked the spirits to stay away until  tonights dinner"  
"what are you going to tell them? "

  
She was silent as she walked across the room, u until she reach where she assumed was her wardrobe..Mythal was laying fabrics down on the bed next to her. Wardrobe closet. They were mostly white and silver different shape and sizes.. When she finally met my eyes her smile was a little sad,  
 "I know this may be difficult for you to hear but.... The things that your clan taught you.. Everything was wrong.. We are. Not gods,  we are ment to. Be guardians. Guides for our people.... At least that is the old way... But it means that we also ca not merry or have children.. It is the cost of our power. And our position... "  
  
She motioned for me to stand in front of her by the bed.  
Mythal picked up a small piece of white shimmery cloth and wrapped it around her chest and two things straps over her shoulders. It was a little loose until she waved her hand and the fabric tightened and changed, fabric was gathered from the bed, another part of the gown she was being put into.  The next piece , served as the bottom and flowed down until it hit the floor,  The fabrics wrapped around her, each layering over one another until there were no more.  
  
" when you were first named herald.. Even tho you had the choice to leave and do nothing you chose to stay, despite the fact you honestly didn't have to... The humans did those elves a great injustice,  they saw you all as little less than animals.. Yet you chose to fight for them,  to risk your life for them... Then you became a leader.. You united the different races... You treated everyone equal.. You even went out of your way for even the most poorest of people... "  
  
Mythal  gave her a look over, adjusting as needed before the fabric righted itself. The loose bindings of before tightened to fit her form, the fabrics of her skirt seemed to meld with the top as if they were never meant to be apart. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped.  
"  you had a open mind.. I ask that you please have one now... I know the story's of fen'harel,  and it is problem very hard for you to forget his betrayal.. But in truth he is Solas.. First,  fen'harel  is more of a title,.. He is A protector of the small man. He  helps the ones  who have the odds against them,  the one who needed it most. Currently he is my general,  I want you to learn from him..."

I looked for a long moment at the gown I was now wearing. It clung to my body in a way that a fully tailored bit of clothing would. There were even fancy patterns along my midsection and hips. I felt a bit of a blush hit my cheeks when I realized that it was curving along my chest and revealing a little more then I was truly comfortable with. guided her to stand before a tall mirorr she could see every detail of her dress. She admired the outfit, admired herself. The curves of the fabric fit her perfectly, as if it had been made just for her, for this moment. Her fingers ran over the fabric that had been wrapped around her. she expected it to be soft,  but it wasn't... It was amor, this is how the sentinals were able to were such skin tight armor 

"as for, what I want... I want you to be my heir,.. Solas was my first, but with the choices he mad in your future... No matter how broken,  he would not be suited, not alone,.. For now, you will simply be my ward,.."

 "what?  Why.. I mean.. "

The bright smile had returned,  and went about putting My hair up, " because you see what, I see,  that all should be treated equally,  and a spirit like yours... Well I have never felt such brightness,  you would be a worthy heir"

 "I.. "

" You do not have to deside this moment,  and you have much to learn,  but for now let us not keep the people waiting, ".. She had finished putting my hair together,  most of it was put together in a long braid, With to long pieces hanging hanging down from my temples, it was lined  with small jewels,  and a small tiara made of dragon horns.. , she looked very much like a heir of mythal wouLD,  and honestly she couldn't get over how pretty and sparkly she was.. She secretly loved it. 

"one more thing... Try not to get overwhelmed... The spirits that live hear are equally excited...so please as I have said.. Keep an open mind,  and above all else remember you **do** belong hear ". 

 

******            ********        *******      ****************   *******     **************           ********      ***********

 

 It was haven all over again.. only,  much. Much,  worse.. Elves.. Filledthe large room just outside her doors, with spirits.. That flitted and faded.. With clear colored eyes.. and the brightly colored wisps that had no problem getting uncomfortably close,  and all of them were stare staring at her. With varied looks of displeasure, awe, and... Well hatred.. (like halamshiral, except the spirits were more curious and happy,  she could feel there excitement.. And joy.. Their auras briefly filtered around mine in something like mine a welcome,  )And finally appraisal.. 

"disperse,  to the dinning hall! " with a wave of her hand most of the elves flattered away... And she was greatful  for mythal,  (she wasn't sure how much more of the gawking she could take.. It was harder that you'd think to not react, and to keep her emotions in cheak)

They walked down a large hall that was filled with different colored trees, and murals,  the high vaulted ceilings were clear and reviled the night sky that was filled with beautiful bright stars, (everything seemed to give off a faint glow as it shifted  from day to night )the dinning hall was... Huge, and just as bright and beautiful as everything else...  large tables Made of glass were push up again against white marble walls that were, filled with assortments of different colored fruits and meats and..  foods(That shed never seen most of what was their.. She was shure) . and in the center next to a big arch ways(that looked like a pattio) was a white crystal table with what looked to be the important peoples table.. As all those that sat upon it were all wearing very fine clothing...( And had no valissleen. ) And it was the table mythal was leading her to. 

"Mythal.. Sister their you are,  is this the girl you were telling us about? "An athletically-built woman who was fiercely beautiful, with dark red hair and golden eyes that make her think of Morrigan, greets Mythal’. She’s clad in black arumored gown with blood stone eched into it.. 

"yes andrul,  this is the lady Elena,  she is to be my ward.. For now. "

She sat me down next to her as she sat at the center of the table.  And patted my hand before filling a plate with food before replace replacing it with my empty one.. The person who was sitting beside me mad a noise that caused me to look up.  And I was met with the greenest eyes I have ever seen... And I was stuned by how beautiful the man was.Andul had fiery red hair that was bound in elaborate knots, and his clothinwawas oddly intricate, pieces interlocking in unusual places, woven with seemingly random strands of gold and deep red ribbons with runes inlaid into them.. 

"she's really quite beautiful,how did such a lovely lady come to going us? "He gave me a bright almost smug smile before taking my hand and placing a small kiss on my knuckles.. (which I was shure caused my nose and ears to turn pink) " I am June... Lady aundruls. Heir,  it is nice to meet you lady Elena"

".. Ummm err.. You too,  ( creators know my voice went up a slight octaval.. )"

Causing him to cbuckle and release my hand (thankfully)... And he turned towards his plate.. 

 " she was removed fore her home,  and has no memories of how she came to be hear.. "

" why do you have her sated at your side. My lady"(a women's voice one I couldn't exactly see came from the other side of the table.. )

" because that is her place" mythal tone implied that it was the end of that. As she began to eat not even bothering to look towards whoever it was.. She gave me a small smile and nodded for me to eat. She had to admit.. Despite everything.. She was actually kinda happy,  she was in practically a whole new world.. A beautiful one,  she decided that shed let herself make the best of it.. 

And oh did she.. It started with the wine that tasted like joy..(Sweet and warm.like lemons and sunshine). And it made her all tingle.. and surprisingly.. She ended up having a really cool conversation with June about architecture...and weapons... 

"would like to dance my lady" _his_   __voice cuts through me causing my heart to stutter.. And she turns to meet his stormy gray eyes.. (solas)

 

 

 


End file.
